the_escapistzfandomcom-20200213-history
San Pancho
San Pancho is the fifth map present in the main game, unlocked by escaping Jungle Compound and followed by HMP Irongate. The prison is labeled 'Hard' and it is set in a scorching desert. The prison holds 15 inmates (yourself included) and has 10 guards. Each cell holds 4 inmates each. The prison has an electric fence around the prison and a large wall surrounding the boundaries, as well as a patrolling jeep. The prison also has 4 tower guards. This prison is also difficult as all the inmates have a constant low opinion of you because of the heat, and beat other inmates (including you) up more frequently, however it is easier because there are no contraband detectors and the guards only patrol outside the prison. Schedule *08:00-09:00 - Morning Rollcall *09:00-10:00 - Breakfast *10:00-13:00 - Leisure/Work Period *13:00-14:00 - Exercise Period *14:00-17:00 - Free Period *17:00-18:00 - Evening Meal *18:00-21:00 - Leisure/Work Period *21:00-22:00 - Shower Block *22:00-23:00 - Evening Rollcall *23:00-08:00 - Lights Out Jobs *Gardening (default) *Tailor *Library *Kitchen *Unloading Escaping San Pancho Method 1: Tailor Tunnel #Get strength and intellect to 95+ #Find a Roll of Duct Tape and a Magazine and craft a Poster. #Either get the Tailor job or make another Poster. #If you wanted to make another Poster, get some Plastic Forks and chip away at the wall next to the tailoring job and when you break through, put the Poster in the gap (don't do this if you got the Tailor job). #Get some more Plastic Forks and chip away at the wall at the back of the tailor's room until you break through into a small hallway. Put the Poster in the gap. #Craft some Flimsy Cutters and upgrade them with a File and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Craft a Flimsy Shovel and upgrade it with a Sheet of Metal and a Roll of Duct Tape. #Craft a Flimsy Pickaxe and upgrade it with Timber and a Roll of Duct Tape. #With your now Sturdy Shovel and Sturdy Pickaxe, craft a Multitool. #Craft two lots of a Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic. #Beat up the guards with the Cell Key and Utility Key (first and second guards) and use your two lots of Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic to make a Plastic Cell Key and a Plastic Utility Key. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. #Obtain three bits of Wire and craft a Fake Fence. #Dig underground in the hallway you broke into and make several Timber Braces to brace your tunnel. Dig north and avoid the mines (also be aware that there are lots of boulders). #When you reach an electric fence, stop digging and wait until it gets dark. At night put on your Guard Outfit and put your Bed Dummy in your bed, then use your Plastic Cell Key to exit your cell, then go to the canteen and use your Plastic Utility Key to enter the room at the bottom-right. Climb up the ladder to get on the roof. Go north and you will see the generator. Use your Cutters to cut through the fence blocking the generator. Once you break through, cover up the hole with your Fake Fence and shut off the generator. Quickly run back to your tunnel and cut the now non-electric fence in your tunnel before the electricity comes back. Once cut, go back to your cell and go to sleep. #Keep digging in your tunnel, and when you reach a wall of Reinforced Concrete (or when you loudly hear the jeep), stop digging north. You will dig up there when you escape. #Befriend your three cellmates (it is easier if you get the Kitchen job so you can boost their opinions of you by giving them Cooked Food). #Craft several Stinger Strips. The Escape: #At night, put on your Guard Outfit and put the Bed Dummy into your bed. Make sure your inventory consists of your Multitool, a Timber Brace (optional),your Plastic Cell Key and a few Stinger Strips. #Go out your cell using the Plastic Cell Key and make your way to your tunnel. Go to the very end, and then when your hear the jeep go by, dig upwards quick. #When you emerge, cover your hole and place the Dirt you just obtained into it. Place a Stinger Strip there so the jeep will be disabled for a few seconds. #Hug the outer wall and find a good area to break through it (the corners are the best). When you find a spot, use your Multitool to break through the two walls. #Once both walls break through, go through them, put the Wall Blocks back so the jeep doesn't notice, then simply run out to escape! Alternative Escape: The method I personally used is very time consuming but it might be the safest way. # Get intellect to preferably 90.+ # Get strength to 70+ and get a good weapon or knock out a guard using molten chocolate. # Steal a guard outfit. # Craft multiple sturdy shovels/pickaxes to dig and chip. # Create a tunnel inside of your cell and store your contraband in it. # Be sure to have the tunnels direction go south towards the main entrance until you hit an unbreakable wall The Escape: # Once lights out happens, go into your tunnel and gather a sturdy shovel, preferably 2 sturdy pickaxes, and a guard outfit # Equip the guard outfit and follow your tunnel all the way until the end # Once you reach the wall, dig up your tunnel after hearing the jeep move by # Once your up and out of the hole, cover it with soil and then proceed to break the wall in front of you with your sturdy pickaxe(s) and once you've broken the wall, you're home free Category:Prisons